


Drifting

by vamplover82



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin wakes from a dream and has a wank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Written for [Merlin Wankfest 2010](http://lamardeuse.livejournal.com/727900.html).

Colin rolled onto his side sleepily, drifting out of his dream and just slightly into wakefulness. The dream was a good one, though, so instead of prodding himself into waking fully, he let himself drift there. He became slowly aware that he was rather turned on, no surprise, given the content of the dream. It had been about Bradley, as all of his recent dreams had been.

Only this time, instead of hanging out on set or swimming in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean (yeah, sometimes his dreams were a bit strange), they'd been having sex. Which, okay, from the moment they'd met, Colin had been attracted, but once they'd got to be friends, the attraction had been pushed aside, to the point where Colin hardly even noticed it anymore.

Except, apparently his subconscious hadn't got the message that Bradley was just a friend and had decided to use that as dream fodder.

Colin realized vaguely that he was hard, and in his half-asleep state, his hand moved automatically to do what he normally might in such a situation. He gripped his cock loosely, turning again so that he was lying on his stomach. His hips moved lazily as his thoughts ran back over the rather vivid images from his dream.

Bradley kissing him as they watched some horrible French soap opera. Colin pushed harder into his hand. Making out on the sofa before moving to the bed. He swiveled his hips slightly. Losing their clothing in a ridiculously short amount of time. He began humping the bed in a slow, steady rhythm. Sucking Bradley's cock while twisting a couple fingers into Bradley's body. He picked up the pace, his arousal rising sharply. Replacing his fingers with his cock.

Remembering the feeling of being surrounded by Bradley's tight heat, Colin came on his hand and into the sheets, slumping into relaxation when he was finished. He'd just about fallen back asleep when the sudden rhythmic movement of the mattress pulled him fully out of sleep. He cracked his eyes open the smallest amount and was faced with none other than Bradley, wanking so furiously he was shaking the bed.

And now that he was awake, Colin _really_ remembered. All of those things his barely conscious mind had thought were a dream had, in fact, happened. He and Bradley had actually had sex in his hotel room the night before and fallen into an exhausted sleep afterward in a sweaty, tangled mess. Colin's stomach swooped in delight, and he drew in a sharp breath.

Bradley must have heard him, because his head whipped over to look at Colin; his arm stilled a moment later, and he shot a string of come up onto his belly. The tension drained from his body, and after a minute or so of just lying there, Colin thought maybe he'd fallen back asleep, but then he spoke. "Christ, Colin. That's the best wake up call I've had in a long time."

It took Colin's still-fuzzy mind a second to realize that Bradley meant his own morning wank, and when he did, he flushed to the tips of his ears. Bradley looked over at him with an unguarded smile. "No need to be embarrassed, _Colin_; we obviously both enjoyed it. Fancy another round?"

His blush didn't recede, but Colin couldn't help smiling back anyway. "After a nap, yeah?"

Bradley nodded and settled next to Colin again, wrapping an arm around his waist before they drifted off.


End file.
